survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Arelinna/Meh...
Just a tip on finding out new recipes (liek le sandstone hall, quiver, or table): Buildings All of the more complex recipes have more or less of a first component, second component, third component, and so on. For example, take the Forge. It is 2 Stone walls, 2 refined irons, and a thatching. Obviously, the first component would be the wall of every building. This includes the hut (2 walls), Longhouse (4 walls), Stone Longhouse (4 stone walls), and others, like the sandstone hall (3 sand. walls). So, I have come to the conclusion that ever building's first component must be the walls....with the exception of the lighthouse (?). The second component is typically the thing inside of a building, or the roof for simpler buildings. A Forge has an anvil, which is made by the 2 refined ion in the recipe for the forge. Now, I have no idea where we make the infinite furnace in it, but still...the 2 iron would be the 2nd component for this recipe...since that is the equivalant of this anvil (curse spell cheker for not being here)... Also, the sandstone hall has an inside component of tree stumps.....which is the second component... Another example of the second component would be the roofing material of lower level buildings...like the hut and the stone hut. So, for the hut, the roof is leaves (how do they decay...?). For the stone hut, the roofing material is thatching. The third component commonly is in more complex buildings, like the medieval house, forge, and the....um...some other building. It consists of the roof. Both the med. house and roof have thatching, so that completes le "2 stone walls, 2 refined iron, 1 thatchings" Now, sometimes, there are four components... most commonly the bakery and the stove and le climbing aid (aka lighthouse). Remember, for the bakery and le stove, the fuel order always goes from smallest to largest. In this case, it is charcoal (1x1x1 stud) to oil (3x3x3? stud). Armor Now, this stuff includes ALL armor. No, there is no such thing as glass armor, but I'm sure one of the editors could put it in as a troll that damages thy if you get hit. All metal-based armors MUST HAVE THE ANVIL FIRST. If not, then nothing will happen. This is an exception for leather and rockma hide armor, as they are bases. All metal-based armors have the 'base' armor coming in next. Base armor either means leather armor or rockma hide, as I stated in le last paragraph. Next, it must have 2 respective ores to coat it. No, you cannot make a hybrid mith-iron armor. This means for example, 2 iron, 2 steel, or 2 mith...or 2 whatever ore that may be added. Le last component is most likely gold...which always coats all mithril armor...since gold most likely is a magic binder for the magic properties of mithril. (just kidding). Remember, all armor is CREATE ITEM no matter what. Also, make sure you have the right smithing level. Beverages Yes, liquid that is tasty or spiked taste yummy. The main component of every beverage (excluding water in water container) is a glass cup. Go ahead, it's glass, create item. How can we drink our fresh, warm milk without a cup? I want apple juice; but I don't want it dumped in my forge! The secondary component involves what is IN it. Typically, for juice, it is 2 of whichever le fruit is. Mmm I can taste le yummy sweetness of me coconut milk. The only exception for one item as the second component is milk, which uses only one 'unit' of milk and a glass cup...(glass cup ALWAYS first), a glass of water (secondary component is le snow water), and prickly pear juice (has less calories than apple). There can also be a third component, which is what tops it off. Only a Herbal Remedy is known to have one, which is the flax flower. (to be le continued) Category:Blog posts